1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to video encoding and decoding methods and, more particularly to, a syntax that signals a reference relationship between layers of a multilayer video and a length of a variable length data unit header.
2. Description of Related Art
As a digital display technology has been developed, a new codec for processing mass storage video data has been proposed.
In the High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) standard, a network abstraction layer (NAL) unit of encoded image data may include parameter sets corresponding to header information. The parameter sets may include a video parameter set (VPS), a sequence parameter set (SPS), a picture parameter set (PPS), etc.
Generating a parameter set and encoding or decoding an image to efficiently encode the image according to conventional methods, however, is problematic.